Little Bug
by Rage.edit
Summary: If grissom had son? set 2 years from now. GSR, Smut.Mainly from zacks point of view more info inside More Chaps to come.PLEASE REVIEW
1. Know and tell

This has bugged me for a while.(No pun intended)

If Grissom had a son?

Mainly it is gonna be from Zack's point of view but in later chapters will be in Sara's and Grissom's POV

And There will be some smut.

My character Zack and his family is totally mine.

All the others can only belong to CBS.

POINT:This is set like 2 years ahead now

Grissom teaches at UNLV,Sara still works at the lab and so do all others.

Zachary James Edwards born Friday the 13th of June 1980 ,has worked at the lab on the night shift for a year and is a level 3 csi his area of expertise is Forensic artistry

Like Greg sanders he is a lab rat turned Csi, started as a toxicologist in the Chicago crime lab

Born and raised Long beach California, he has a twin brother Harold GerredEdwards who has been deaf from birth Is a graphic Designer.

His mother Carolina Teaches mythology at UCLA and His Grandfather Robert Still Teaches Entomology at UT

* * *

**ZACK**

A few months ago I started losing my hearing it's frustrating because I've always had perfect hearing I've always been healthy

My hearing slowly got worse.I Started losing it more often,I very rarely lose it.

Shouting, getting angry at people when they did'nt speak to my face ,I-pod at full volume, I really pissed my supervisor off for that.

My friends noticed it and told me to go to the doctor, I said im fine, But they took me to see the coroner.

He diagnosed It as otosclrosis and told me to go and see my doctor.

It's hereditary no one in my family has hearing problems except for my great uncle Ed who's as deaf as post, but he got that in Vietnam and my twin brother harry who's been deaf from birth.

Was it us that was tainted?

I Never knew my father, my mother raised us by herself she never told us who he is or was, so being a csi wanted to know the bastard who gave me and harry _this._

I went to the top and asked my mother Carolina.

"What was his name?"I asked, she was looking away as if she could see it now she ,turned and looked at me.

"Gilbert Grissom"She knew I knew him

"DR GILBERT GRISSOM" I yelled, she nodded.

My heart dropped and I felt was that bad on the way home I had to stop and puke at the side of the road.

I felt angry really angry.I been working withhis wife for over a year and I've worked with him in costa rica, Had dinner with sara and him

bought his book been to his seminars and workshops he was a close friend of mine.

I felt Betrayed I FUCKING HATED HIM.

Does he know?

* * *

I didn't speak to Sara for weeks, she invited me to dinner a few times I made lame excuses, I sold his book on ebay anything to avoid him.

After a few weeks Sara got really worried about me, I broke down on a case where a kid shot 2 days before he met his dad for the first time in his life.

I really lost it on that case, it was his mother's bastard boyfriend who shot him, he did'nt want to be replaced by the real father, he wanted to be a father.

So he fucking shot him, a kid, the intelligents of some people.

In interrogation I snapped when he confessed, I jumped up grabbed him smacked him around a bit, it took Greg and brass to pull me off him.

Catherine put me on one week unpaid leave.

I didn't tell her why until she cornered me in the locker room she wouldn't let me leave until I told her.

"Are you gonna tell me?"she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips with a pout and sightly raised eyebrows.

"Tell you what?"I snapped back with a snicker.

I didn't want to tell her but I burst in to tears, I was so embarrassed, she took me out to a bar gave me a few beers and I was like a Tap it just came flowing out.

"Sara I just found out, I've started losing my hearing the problem is hereditary So I asked my mom, I never knew who my father is, mom never told me and harry

She said it was"I scratched my head ,how will she react? "Your never gonna belive this" she was looking stright at me "It Gil sara, Gil Grissom's my biological father"

She spiled her drink all over herself.

It was silent for minuets "Does he know zack?"Sara broke the silence still a little baffled.

"I don't know sara, Im scared, I don't know what to do how do I tell him"

"I'lle ask, I'lle tell him for you"

The start of the beggining

* * *

**SARA**

I was shaking all the way home, how in the hell was I going to tell? what was I going to tell him?

That he already has two sons the were 31 years old and that he's know one for over a year.

When I got to the town house the living room was empty I checked the study, no Grissom

Then I walked into the bedroom, He was on the bed, naked, the last thing I needed,he was reading 'The Return Of Sherlock Holmes' only Grissom, the only light came from the candles that were placed all over the room.

"Hi honey"He looked up towards me "What took so long? you said you'd be stright home" he used his question eyes.

"Trouble at the lab, Zack got suspended, is this for me "Pointing to the candles.

"No Imjust sat here with candles burning stark naked because I can, What did Zack do? he didn't blow a car up again?"

"No he just beat up a suspect in custody, listen Gil I need to tell you something"he didn't respond he just stood up, walked over to me put his arms around me. "Gil honey,not now" I tried to push him away

but he dipped his head and started sucking at my neck and I was powerless he started stripping my clothing kissing me at the same,all thoughts went out the window.

I pushed him backwards to the bed, in the bedroom Im always in control, his knees hit the back of the bed and we fell backward, he scooted back towards the headboard while I undressed for him, He gripped his hardness with his left hand and started pumping slowly."Gil?" I said in a low husky voice as I removed my panties.

He let go of his shaft and I moved over to the bed onto his very aroused form and stradled his waist he growled.

"You ready honey?" Sucking his nipple enticing him.

He groaned and his head rolled to the side "Sara hon...don't tease me please...inside you now"

And that was it I grabbed hold of him and slammed myself onto him we both gasped at the sharp surprise"Im not teasing you I'm thanking you Gil"

I started moving slowly circling my hips, Gil clutched my hips speeding us up I changed our angle bending down to kiss himstill moving, he moaned into my mouth.

I was getting close "faster sara faster" I sat up on top of him and started bouncing,my inner muscles gripped him tighter and my back arched

"GILLLLLLL" almost there, my breathing was almost none existent.

"SARA I'm gonna come I can't hold it" his nails dug into my hips, I changed the angle once more bending down kissing him once more, still moving on him the movements became irregular it was too much.

He came first, flowing into me with a violent explosion it was just enough to tip me over as I came also biting Gils neck as I came.

Slowing riding out our orgasms, I collapsed on Gil.

slowly drifting off to sleep on his chest, how the fuck was I going to tell him about zack.


	2. Over reaction

This one's a bit short

what do you exspect when your running of coffee

more chapters later

SARA

Last night was amazing not the best we'd had but still it was good,it side tracked me.

Seriously how was I going to tell him? I decided to tell him over breakfast.

We'd finished the food, Gil was reading the paper I was thinking of a way to tell him about Zack.

"Gil what do you think about......us.......having kids?"

Grissoms's eyebrows shot up about ten feet "Are you pregnant?"voice fairly higher than usual

"No....Would you want me to be?"

"No....I mean yes....Sar' I'm 55 I'm too old, what will people think if we have one now by the time he or she's in university

I'll be what ....71.... If you really want to, Sara I'm OK with that"

I reached for his hand there isn't really an appropriate way of saying this, he looked at me as though I just burned him.

"Gil this is going to be hard to take in it was for me"I was looking directly at him"What if...I told you already have a son"

"Impossible?"he snatched his hand away

"Gil it's possible, have you ever had a one night stand, had unprotected sex"

"Sara I'm not careless, I'm always careful and I've never cheated on you on anyone"he was stood up now he was getting angry

"Gil I'm not saying you are ,of have for that matter, even being careful isn't 100%" maybe he doesn't know."Gil sit down" I grabbed for his hand i wanted to be with him when i told him. "Gil you have a son 2 in fact ,twins".

He was distant but he was listening "Twins? how......who?"

"Zack Edwards and his brother harry"I clutched his hand even tighter "I know your a little confused and shocked but"he cut me off

"A little confused is an understatement!....how long have you known!"I think he was angry his voice raised about 2 octaves he snatched his hand back out of mine and stood up pacing the room.

"Gil?"I was worried, I've never seen him this mad.

"Sara don't Gil me" he was pacing the room "I can't explain this.....How the fuck am I going to explain this to zack to harry"he was babbling

"Gil calm, your going to have a heart attack"his face was red gil was over reacting

"I need tequila"

"No gil you need to sit down and stop panicking before you have a stroke"now he was breathing heavily and stomping around the place like king kong then he stop in the middle of the room cluching his head I rushed over to him putting my arms around him "see I told you'd hurt yourself"Snuggling into him

"It's...just a little much to process"snuggling him to him tighter.

"I know baby, just sit down and rest"he needed to calm down.

"What about zack?"What about zack?

"I'lle call him later have him come round so you can sort things out"

With that settled I gave Zack a call


	3. Eureka

Im struggling with this now whatever I write does'nt satisfiy me,and we it does my internet goes down and I lose it all. but im not putting it down now

If you have any suggestions anything you can PM me if you want.

* * *

GRISSOM

My head was killing me.

What I had meant to say did'nt come out right, so I ended up blowing up at sara.

It just a lot to process, I have a son, 2 sons twins that are all grown up and I never knew about.

Sara was right I needed to calm was'nt sara I was mad at it was zachary's mother.

I've had a few one night stands that Im not proud of.

Sandra Johnson was in my class in collage we were friends, and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed, 2 days later she dropped it's her?,she looks a little like zack.  
No Zack's not old enough.

Jenny Michaels was my first girlfriend, we bumped in to each other in Vegas we had coffee and I woke up in her hotel I found out she was married.

No it can't be her, I had'nt been I vegas long enough.

Then there's Carolina Edwards, Edwards

That was an eureka moment.

That's Zack's mother it's got to be she has the same last name as him and I met her in Chicago, so I'd be 23 that's old enough to be his father.

Why did'nt she tell me?

0000000000000000000

Please review.


	4. Forgive

I would have updated earlier but I had to babysit my gilfriend's sister.

So chapter 4

* * *

ZACK

Sara called me and I went round their house later that day.

Well sara bribed me.

Talked to gil and sara, explained, told him about my mother not a lot but enough.

Talking eased the anger I had for Griss, It was'nt his fault

Then he asked me about my hearing.

"How's your hearing?"What about my hearing?

"I've just started losing it, Otosclrosis"I looked down,embarrased

"Have you thought about surgery?"His head jumped

"Im scheduled next week at desert palm"

"Good"He smiled, releived.

Seeing as I had week off I thought I'd go to Long beach to see my brother and tell him about gil, Then maybe

call at moms and have explain why gil did'nt know about me about us, and seeing as its july see if grampa's in town and drop by.

"Im going see harry you know explain things ,I was was wondering maybe you would like to go with me" Was it a good idea?

He said yes he decided to go with me.I just hope everything will go ok.

SARA

Gil, did'nt really talk much, I think it was shock.

He decided he'd go with zack, I know he wanted me to go but I can't Im working, Gil can get the time off I can't with zack suspended, we're short 1 and we'd be crippled if I went too.

After zack left I tidyed up, Gil disapeared in to the bedroom, after I finished tidying I went looking for him.

He was sat on the bed head in hands, "Hey Gil, You ok?" His head snapped up

"Hey,Im fine"

"How's your head?"I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Better, it's going, Sara?"He took hold of my hand "Im sorry for blowing up at you before"

"Gil it's ok it's understandable"I moved into kiss him but he pulled back and just looked into my eyes.

"No it's not, I did'nt mean to blow up at you it's not your fault it's Carol..."I put my mouth over his and pulled him closer, he was babbling I know he was sorry but he's cute when he babbles. He did'nt return the kiss at first then slowly, then kiss got deeper probing his mouth with my tounge like I had done so many times before and every time it still feels like our first.

By the time we'd pulled back for air, I was clad only in my bra and he only in his boxers, I'd never undressed that fast before

He slowly eased me onto my back with him hovering above me, He dipped his head down kissing me again.

bra and boxers removed, He entered me moving slow kissing, tasting, touching every part of me.

It was unbareable torture "Baby, don't tease me harder Gil, harder" he kissed me again

"Im not teasing Im making love to you" in between pants

"Make love later.... Fuck me bugman"With that he moved my legs to his shoulders and pounded away.

* * *

the chapters are getting shorter

Review.


	5. Music to your ear

So I took a while but I had writer's block and my dad's not well so

here goes.

I changed it to 3rd person because I feel more comfotable writing like this.

I own nothing Except zack and harry.

* * *

Grissom was driving, they were on the way to long beach.

It had been scilent all the way since vegas and that was 30 miles back grissom had to something or this entire thing would be hell.

He turned the radio on and imediatly switched to a classical channel, Waltz of the flowers came flowing through the speakers.

Zack spoke "I love this song, it's my favourite Tchaikovsky peice".

maybe they were so alike? "My mother had this record, and she played it untill it was unplayable even played it when she was totally deaf" Grissom chuckled.

Zack turned to look at him "when did you mother go deaf?"

"When I was born she was more or less deaf but she could pick up certain songs or voices, it was just after my father left she went totally deaf"

zack gave grissom an 'oh' look, the song finshed and zack flicked on the cd played bluring out the speakers came 'Enter sand man'.

Zack started moving his foot to the beat when the chorus came along grissom bealted out singing badly to the music "EXIT LIGHT ENTER NIGHT TAKE MY HAND OF TO NEVER NEVER LAND"

then started head banging.

Zack suddenly faced him with a shocked exspression gil took notice of this exspresion and filled in the blanks "What?You did'nt think an old man like me would like metalica?"

"No No it just I did'nt think you were in to this sort of music?"

"Are you kidding? I bought their first album the day it came out, Ask sara about what im like wih metalica, Zack can you even atually hear it?"Gil thinking of zacks hearing.

"Sort of, my hearing is'nt that far on yet, Why you don't listen to it when you do it " Zack shifting slightly

"NO.......So did you grow up listening to this kinda of stuff?"Grissom faced zack thinking of his hearing again, it was starting to go dark.

"No not really I only got into them the last few years when my Ex girlfriend bought me 'Garage inc' for my birthday Im more of a led zeppelin man"wow grissom thought really like me.

"Really?"

"Yeah apparently when I was little and I would'nt go to sleep my mom would put on some zeppelin and the first song I could play on guitar was 'stairway to heaven'" grissom chuckled zack looked, confused "What?"

"Zack I know this is a little inapropiate but I think when you were concived we.... erm ....Did..it to led zeppelin,I think and the sex pistols?"They both laughed.

A few hours later it was totally dark they were nealy at their destination after convesations ranging from old cases to things that annoy them .

Zack and griss swappped, zack drove and grissom was in the passenger seat.

"So zack does your brother sign?"

"Yeah he does but he can read lips and has trained him self to speak like you or I do"Zack was atually proud of his brother.

When they pulled up into the drive, Grissom heared the ominus sound of 'Ring of fire' Grissom was slightly confused, he tapped zack on the shoulder he spun round.

"I thought you said he was totally deaf"Zack could'nt understand what was the matter.

"He is"

"Then why has he got music on, full blast when he can hear it"Oh zack tought Not every one is as weired as him

"Oh it's a way to tell people, Visitors that he's still up and your welcome to just come in"zack got the bags from the back of the car

When grissom entered the house it was like every collage kids house, beer bottles everywere , strage pictures on the wall almost no furniture and very cramped

he even wondered if a thirty one year old lived here, then Harry came in.

5'9 a little shorter than Zack and his hair was black with blue streaks and a blue goatee.

He went stright over to zack and gave him the biggest squeese ever

Harry spoke "It's good to see you bro"

zack pulled "you too" zack introduced grissom to harry.

Grissom signed "Hello harry Im gil grissom" harry almost jumped out of his skin this was the Famous GIL GRISSOM.

Zack might as well get it over and done with

"Harry were here to talk to you about something" Gil and zack both sat but harry continued to stand

"Harry you might wanna sit"Grissom geustured with his hand.

"Buddy this might be hard to understand and wrap your head around,It was for me and gil"Zack looked at Gil then at harry "You know mom never told us who are father was, said he was dead, died when we were young"

gil attention snaps to zack as if not beliving him "well....Gil's our dad"

the entire room was silent for 10 minuets before harry dissapeared out the room, leaving zack and gil on the couch.

Zack and gil slept on the bunkbeds in the guest bedroom, not a peep from harry.

The next morning no harry, he'd gone to work with out talking to anyone,Gil was worried.

Zack got a call from catherine.

"Hello catherine"Zack said almost snarling

"Zack I know your suspended but we need you to make a face ASAP, Do you think you can come in and I'lle talk to ecklie see if I can lift your suspention"Zack did'nt answer he just slammed the phone shut.

He knew harry did'nt really want gil here the best thing to do was to leave him.

Zack atually knew this to be a bad Idea but it did needed to be done.

Zack said he'd drive back again the car was silent.

Grissom was again the one that broke the silence "So when's your operation"

"Saturday"Zack kept his eyes on the road.

"do you want someone to come with you,someone to bring you home help out around the house for"Zack cut him off

"Im gonna be fine Ok"

"Zack your gonna need someone to take you home, I could'nt drive after I had my"Gil had'nt told zack about his hearing problem

"Fine ok"

The rest of the journey was mostly silent.

Since it was Gil's car, He dropped zack off at his place.

"Thanks Dad"It broke gil's heart If only that bitch had told him about their beautiful boys.

He just wished he could have been there to watch his boys grow in to men, Sara commented how much zack looked like gil,More so when they were in costa rica when

zack grew a eyes,He was his, without a doubt.

Damm that bitch

* * *

Now there are Ideas that are floating around my head

I have an Idea that sara will get pregnant in the next chapter.

but I don't know if that will sit well with you guys.

Tell me what you think.

Please review.


	6. Bugy Bug

I know it's short and I know I said sara may get preg in this chapter but it did'nt fit.

Also I said it was aroung julyish but I've changed it to decemberish because of a plot line I want to use in the future.

thank you for all your reviews.

* * *

After a little rest, obeying to Catherine's order Zack made his way to work even though he was suspended.

Going straight to catherine's office he knocks on the door and walks in.

"You wanted to see me"Zack said biting back the urge to scream at her.

Catherine shuffling papers about, answers with enthusiasm "Oh good your here" what Gaul she had suspending me then asking me to be there at a minuets notice.

"Sit down Zack"He obliged he wouldn't be here very long, just do what she asked him then he'd be off to the hospital "Me and ecklie decided to reinstate you"

"Just like that catherine, what's this all about?"zack leaned closer to the desk.

"Well word got around about you and.....Grissom"

"WHAT....who in the fuck told _YOU"_stood up he was angry no he was outraged the only people who knew were Grissand Sara and they wouldn't tell cath or nick or anyone

after he blew steam he sat down and spoke "Who told you?"still angry but with a softer tone still he could not look at her.

"Well after you attacked that suspect on the Armstrong case Sara took you to Red's bar a friend of mine and he overheard you and"

"So you snooped?"he cut her off,he was furious but kept his cool "And now because I'm daddy's little egg your gonna reinstate me that's low cath _low_" he chuckled with disgust he stood to walk out "Oh I won't be in next week or for the next month I'm scheduled for an operation "and left the room slamming the door behind him leaving Catherine speechless.

On the way out nick spots Zack and rushes to meet him.

"Hey Zack"Zack turns to face him "What you doing back in I thought cath suspended you" Zack turned and carried on walking nick followed

"I got re-instated"

"Re-enstated? like that....just because your Grissom's little bug doesn't mean you can come in to the lab and start owning the place...."Zack snapped before nick could finish zack pinned him against the wall hand around his throat.

"First off Nicholas,I did not ask to be re-instated I was quite enjoying suspension away from you and that snoopy bitch and second It should be cath you should be mad at not me, it's not my fault she left you out of the loop when she spied on me"Zack let go of him and left the lab.

* * *

Two days later Grissom took Zack to desert Palm to check in for his procedure in the car ride there Gil was telling Zack what to expect.

"Your going under general right"Gil said as he drove

"No,local they were worried if I might be allergic to it, I'm allergic to alot of stuff"

"I had a Local, what they do is they make a cut in your ear canal near the eardrum. then they gently lift the eardrum, you might feel a little uncomfortable,then they will remove all or part of the top of the stapes and the footplate or create a hole in it with a laser..."

"Yes thank you Dr Grissom they explained it"

"you haven't drunk anything today and you ate light last night"

"Yes yes ,Griss I'm a grown man and I'm a scientist"Grissom chuckled a little.

"Just trying to make up for lost time"gil shrugged.

There was an awkward silence "Harry said he'd come over for Christmas finally face us"Gil's head shot to face Zack,he was wondering about that day with harry.

"How is harry?"

"He's talking and he apologises about Tuesday it just took him by surprise, he'll bring the turkey it's good turkey from grampa Bob's farm"

"Grampa bob as in Dr Robert Edwards PhD in entomology, I thought he lived in Texas"

"He does but he has a farm out near long beach he stays at the place during the holidays"

Just before Zack went down for surgery gil wished him luck, he stood at the door.

"So this is it"Zack faced Gil pulling him into a hug "Thanks dad"he whispered into Gil's ear.

Again it hurt Gil a tear flood to his eye

"Don't die down there"

* * *

I'lle have another one up soon

Please review.

Sorry for mistakes.


	7. 1979

Next chapter.

This is short but I have to help out with wrapping.

* * *

**Chicago, september 17th 1979**

Late night in some bar, a 23 year old gil Grissom sat the bar surounded by his friends.

The blonde haired man next to him, Karl stood up and spoke "Here's to Gilbert for a 23rd birthday a month late" Gil reached up and pulled him back to sitting.

"Thank you big mouth now shut up and drink"gil informed, then a blonde haired girl pushed through them to get to the bar

"Can I get 4 beers please"She shouted to the bar tender,Gil caught her eye they looked at each other for a while untill she got her order then walked back to her table.

Karl elbowed Gil "She's pretty she's eyeing ya gil"Karl slured drunkenly gil just rolled his eyes and carried on drinking.

After Gil's 8th beer he was only a little tipsy every one was up dancing exsept Gil who had moved on to his 9th beer then the bloned haired girl came over to him.

"Hi"she said seductivly

"Hi"He said back and returned to drinking

"Do you wanna dance?"Gil snapped out of his drunk haze, slightly confused

"Sure but I don't know your name"Gil held out his hand and she pulled him up

"Carolina" they walked over to the dance floor and a slow song played through the room

"Im Gil Grissom"he took her waist and she put her arms around his neck and started to move to the music

She moved closer to him grinding up against his groin,gil could do nothing but let out a loud groan, then she claimed his lips in a frenzy "let me take you home"He wispered against her ear

They left the club, by the time they were at his front door he was shirtless, and by the time they were in his bed they were naked, sharing one night of passion they were sooner or later going to regret.

* * *

Have a nice christmas

RAGE EDIT


	8. Strange

Sorry I would have posted yesterday but my girlfriend took my laptop hostage and demanded I give her an extra special christmas present.

but Im gonna make up for it by posting 2 chapters as a late christmas gift.

* * *

GRISSOM

Christmas and new year came and went, Harry came over like Zack said and brought the turkey a big fucking turkey.

we talked, explained and enjoyed ourselves by getting extremely drunk.

Zack went back to work, he had a little trouble from Catherine and from nick, he said everyone was a little strange around him even Jim was a little strange and ecklie especially ecklie and Greg wasn't as friendly towards him, Hodges was all over him people look at him as though he's just killed someone, he feels like an outsider.

Sara was acting weired I've never seen her like this, we hadn't made love since I came back from long beach and every time I tried she'd push me away and say that she was tired, until one day I had enough, I was worried she didn't love me anymore.

She was cooking dinner Zack was coming over, she was wearing this see-through top thing and it was getting me hard just watching her cook with this top on, what made it worse was I was very horny my hand wasn't enough.

I went over to her put my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder and started to kiss her neck, now normally she would turn kiss me and jump me in the kitchen but she carried on cooking

"Gil don't"I pulled her closer "Gil I'm trying to cook" she pushed but I kept hold I couldn't understand why she kept pushing me away "Grissom stop it" this was a warning she only calls me grissom when she's angry, I pulled back because in the past she has hit me because I got her so wound up, she didn't mean it it's just her nature all that she's been through I rather her hit me than see her cry because I would never hit her back.

"Sara do you still love me?"I couldn't take it.

"What?"wrong move she jumped about 3 feet and her voice raised ten octaves, she put down the spoon then walked across to me "God grissom I love you" she pouted and pulled me into hug "if I didn't do you think I be here, would I do this" she kissed me, god she tastes so good for the 6 years we've been together and the time we were together in San Francisco I could never get enough of the taste of her, her touch, her smell.

"just tell me what's wrong" I kissed her again just as we broke apart she mumbled something

"hm nergrnat"I couldn't hear what she said.

"what did you say hon" nothing could have prepared me for what she said

"I'm pregnant" I nearly fell backwards, I was happy I know she wanted kids with me but I was a little old wasn't I.

"Your...p-p-p-r-e--egnant?"

"Yes Gil "her voice was serious as though she didn't want kids she pulled away from me

"How long gone are you?"

"3 months Gil"

"Sara come here"all I wanted to do was hug her, we tried for kids after we came back from Costa Rica and in Paris and then we just gave up.

" no, you said you didn't want kids your too old and now......and now I'm pregnant....Gil I'm really sorry I thought if I didn't tell you I could have an"I knew what she was gonna say so

I kissed her she was babbling "your cute when you babble...and no Sara we're having this baby"

We ended up having take away because a quickie in the kitchen turned into a shower and the shower ended in bed ,then we realised we'd left the stove on, which was how we got in that situation in the first place.

ZACK

I FUCKING HATE WORK. PERIOD.

First off Catherine is being very bitchy around me if I don't do something right, flirting with me and I swear she pinched my butt at the crime scene the other day, giving me more solos I never get solos, she's only been like this since she found out about gil and me.

Second nick's being El macho, competing with me trying to be better, Nick doesn't have to try, he is better than me and he outranks me it's a though he's tyring to be me.

Ray's oblivious he's a good friend he knows I out rank him but I've a lot of respect for ray, he's the one who told me to see my doctor he is'nt bothered about the fact I'm son of grissom Las Vegas crime lab legend.

Greg doesn't ask me out for beer's anymore rarely talks to me and he bloody hides from me. Who would be scared of me.

Hodges god he's creepy he creeps me out. ever since he found out about dad, he's been butt kissing butt worshiping he even asked me where I get my hair cut, seriously he scares me.

Ecklie's been hanging off my ass since I came back he wants to give me a promotion, fuck that, days is looking for a supervisor he recommended me and now I have an office my _own _office.

I wish I had'nt have found out about dad, that he was my father because every bodies acting weird It's like I am Gil Grissom.

I have always had a beard ever since I was in collage occasionally I shave but usually I only trim, then Catherine commented on my beard

"You look like your dad" Thank you Catherine I shaved it off that night.

Can anyone get it into there thick skulls that I am not Gilbert Grissom I'm Zachary Edwards his son.

Even Sara's acting strange not around me but she's just acting strange, Every morning after work I take her to the Vegetarian Cafe near my house and we order a Triple veggie Burger she never passes on that.

She's not her self forgetting things dropping test tubes forgetting recovery techniques.

We were on our way to a crime scene and she told me to stop at the side of the road and puked, twice at the crime scene and three time's on the way back I was starting to worry but she told me not to tell dad.

Then later that day at dad's having dinner, well take away because Dad burnt it but I'm sure they had an overtime make out session or a quickie that turned into something more as they didn't stop apologising.

Anyway she says she's pregnant, I'm happy for them and I'm gonna have younger brother or sister.

I can't wait.


	9. Acusations

Sorry it's been a while I've had a virus on my laptop.

This is sort of inspired by a dream I once had, it a sex dream because it caused, you know.

I dreamt I was having a threesome with my old chemistry teacher and my history teacher,it was more like a sex nightmare becuse one they were both men and old enougth to be my father and I coud'nt sleep for 3 days.

soy sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Even though it was 5 months since he'd found out about zack and harry, it was still new to him and that he was also going to be a new father to his and Sara's child as well.

It was a bit overwhelming, he started having dreams, usually Grissom didn't dream, in his csi days he'd dream about solving a case, sometimes he'd dream about Sara and have quite erotic dreams about her which would cause a change of the sheets the next day, or he'd have nightmares about Sara and the desert and that she died instead of living or he'd dream about her leaving him again which was one of his worst fears even though she vowed not to leave him the fear was still there.

But lately his dreams were about Zack, harry and his unborn the last few weeks he wasn't having nightmares it was just dreams of a happy family until one night.

That night was the ritual, have Zack round to dinner on Zack's only night off, Sara was on maternity leave not long left, so they all had dinner together.

The topic got on to the subject of Zack's mother, Zack said she wasn't returning calls, grissom still couldn't understand the fact she didn't tell him that he was a father and had 2 boys, he was quiet most of dinner.

After Zack went home Sara commented his quietness "Gil what's wrong with you, your a little too quiet"

"Huh? nothing just tired long day" She walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Well"she kissed him deeply sneaking her hands to his belt "Let's go to bed"then kissing him again biting on his bottom lip he just nodded letting her lead him to the bedroom undressing them as they went.

When they got to the bed she pushed him down and straddled him, she was doing amazing things to his body touching and tasting the right parts of his body, she moved down to his manhood which strangely wasn't at full mast, what the fuck was wrong with him?

She stopped her actions maybe he was tired, "gil are you OK?" she snuggled into him and pulled the blankets over them

Gil didn't know what was wrong with him, this beautiful woman, his wife was doing wonderful things to his body but there was no pleasure no tingle just a numb pain "I don't know honey" he pulled her tighter hoping the sensations would come back.

Once the baby had stilled Sara drifted off to sleep, but Gil remained awake with Sara cuddled on his chest, he put his hand on sara's belly feeling his child kick, crying himself to sleep that night, really what was wrong with him?

The dream that night started off as a sex dream

"hmm Sara......just..oh"Sara was riding him flat out at neck breaking pace, now usually his sex dreams were placed in his room or at the lab or in the jungle but this was a place he knew but couldn't place it, the posters in the room looked out dated, Sara was doing amazing things to him even though it was only a dream.

Sara woke to the movement, grissom was lied flat on his fast asleep but his head was rolling around she looked under the sheets,she had a plan, she scooted down ever so slowly so not to wake him and kneeled between his legs.

He started to thrust up he was close Sara closed her mouth around grissom's leaking manhood and ever so slowly started to suck, his hips involuntary bucked upward almost choking Sara in the process but no she continued pleasing him.

In his dream this new sensation was amazing then the room he was in went dark and everything suddenly went blurry but the sensations were still there just as he was about come the Sara in his dream turned into someone else and instead of screaming sara he screamed "CAROLINA" but when he did come it wasn't the usual pleasure it was more like a sharp pain.

That was all Sara could handle, ah so that's why he's quiet he doesn't care about me he's sleeping around filthy bastard, once grissom had stilled she lifted her head from his manhood and squeezed his testicles quite hard and twisted causing grissom shoot up just as he did she squished them harder harder making him immobile so if he moved it hurt "FUCK Sara let go of my balls"Grissom squeaked trying to grab her hand to relieve some of the pressure

"Tell me who she is" she stated flatly

"WHAT I don't know what your talking about....Just....Sara please let go of my testicles" she grabbed a little harder, he moved to try and be more comfortable

"you filthy bastard I should have know, I'm a csi for fuck sake god Gilbert think you can fool me, it's a clear now" her voice had raised grissom was very confused.

"Sara I do not know what you are talking about can you just let go"

"NO Grissom first you tell me who she is then you can get the fuck out this house"

"Sara what the hell are you talking about"

"CAROLINA" he didn't have a clue what she was talking about he didn't remember the dream just the face of Carolina as he came.

"What Zachary's mother"she let go of his balls and ran to the bathroom locking the door grissom jumped up and went to the door to talk her, he knocked on the door "Sara come out honey"

"Grissom I connot belive you are back with her after so long and what she's done"she said fighting back the tears.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone Sara I love you let me in"

"How many times have you heard that one in interrogation Gil, just get out of the house and leave me alone"Gil was hurt by this he couldn't understand why she was so hostile to him why was she accusing him of cheating with Zachary and Harry's bitch of a mother, he moved away from the door and started to get dressed, he didn't know what he'd done so he'd just leave and go to Zack's until she calmed down.

just before he left he went back to the door "Sara I'm sorry for what ever I have done, I'm not cheating, I love you and our child, if you don't want me to come back I'll come around tomorrow and pick up some things, sorry Sara"

then he walked out the bedroom to the garage started the car and drove to Zack's.

His words hit her and now she knew he wasn't cheating she didn't want him to leave Sara cried and cried she felt guilty for what she did she tried ringing him but he'd left his cellphone she cried into her hands, the she felt twinge in her stomach and a gush of water came out between her legs

oh god the baby was coming.

* * *

Im sorry it had to be done

and if you don't understand out PM me


	10. Little Bug

Here we go not long till the end.

IloveJorja did beta on .

* * *

Gil was stopped at the red light, thinking. He didn't want to leave Sara, he had vowed never to leave her! He put his head against the steering wheel and started to cry.

That bitch, she was with him just one night and now she's breaking up his marriage to the woman he's loved for years and is carrying his child.

He pulled into Zack's drive. Zack was still up and he saw the car in the drive. Odd, he thought, Usually if Griss comes round he rings first, but no call means something must have happened.

Grissom just sat in the car with his head against the steering wheel, unable to do a thing. Zack came out to see what was up. He opened the door but Grissom just sat there staring into space.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" No answer. "Dad?"

"She doesn't want me." He stated blankly, still staring into space.

"Who doesn't want you?" Zack was a little confused.

"Sara. She told me to go." He seemed distant.

"Come on. Let's go inside and have a beer."

Sara was panicked. She went to the house phone to ring Grissom but he'd left his cell behind.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

So she rang the only person who'd know what to do, Catherine. Cath rang Zack.

Grissom was sleeping on the couch and Zack was in his study working on his book when the phone rang.

"Edwards."

"Zack! Sara's gone into labour!"

"WHAT?"

"Zack, the baby's on the way. Have you seen Grissom?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Good, meet me outside in 5 minutes."

Five minutes later, Cath pulled up at the front. Cath got out and moved round to the passenger seat and Zack got in the driver's seat, and Griss got in the back with Sara. He immediately gripped her hand, saying, "I'm so sorry, Sara, I won't ever leave you.."

"Goddammit just fucking drive."

Gil held Sara's hand. She was gripping his hand so hard his fingers were turning white. Catherine was trying to calm Sara down by telling her to breathe, and Zack was trying to concentrate on driving which was impossible because of the noise.

"Breathe Sara breathe in...out. " Catherine was turned round in the front seat so she was facing Sara.

Sara replied, "Fuck...I'm having no more." Breathing heavily and clenching Grissom's hand a little harder.

"Come on honey not long now."

"Not long, Gil? You fucking try having kids, all you have to do is fuck,, you don't have to carry this for nine months you can still have fun...Oh God shit!" Sara screamed.

"Fuck?? Sara I looked after you, coped through your mood swings and your desires, or drove to the store when you want ice cream or.."

"Gil not now...I just wanna have our child, okay?" She stroked his cheek.

"Okay." Gil just nodded.

"Arggh..Fuck! Drive Zack just fucking drive!" Sara yelled in pain.

"Hey Sara I can't fucking drive 'cause I can't fucking concentrate and I can't fucking concentrate because all I fucking hear is mother whale next to me, Moaning Mona in the back and you, Pete Townsend, trying to be a whale okay?"

They were all silent for about a minute, until Sara put her hand though the gap between the seats and the headrest and pulled his hair and didn't let go. His head shot back and his foot pushed on the accelerator causing them to speed up.

"ZACK! Slow down!" Catherine's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"I can't fucking slow down! She has hold of my hair!" Zack kept one hand on the wheel and reached back to grab onto Sara's hand with the other.

"Honey let go of his hair." Griss tried to make her let go.

"No! He called me a whale!" Sara pulled harder on his hair.

"Well you are a whale and so are you Catherine! Whooo whooo whOOAAAR!" She pulled so hard on his hair that his head was almost through the seat.

George Warrick Grissom was born later that night, at a healthy 8 pound 3 ounces and with no hair.

Nothing had ever made Grissom happier than to see his child suckling on his mother's breast.

His wife. His Sara. The only woman he ever loved. What happened before was in the past. Forgotten.

When Zack held him, George grabbed hold of Zack's beard.

"You definitely take after your mother. They should have called you Grabby!" He said, glaring at Sara. She just smiled.

When Cath held him she said, "I would have never thought it in a million years that I would be holding a son of Grissom or Sara for that matter."

Greg was the first one of the gang to arrive other than Catherine.

"Hey little bug," Greg said, holding George. "You're a little baldy bug, aren't you?" He looked over to Sara. "Are you sure he isn't Ecklie's?" Greg asked, smoothing a hand over George's hairless head.

"Thank you Greg, can I have my son back?" Sara smirked.

"First you tell me what you called him."

"I thought we already told you," Grissom stated.

"No you haven't, but knowing you two, something like Fly or Chrysomya or something like that."

"George Warrick Grissom," Grissom said, proudly holding Sara's hand.

"Oh, well, you gave him a good strong name," Just then Nick burst in.

"Hey ya'll where is the little guy?" Nick looked over at George and then looked at Gris.

"I know, he doesn't have any hair," Gil filled in as though reading Nick's mind.

"No, no, I wasn't gonna say that, I was gonna say how beautiful he looks and anyway I was bald till I was 3." Nick shrugged.

Later on the rest of the crew arrived--Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, Henry, David, Doc Robbins, Jim-- even Ray. They all took turns in holding poor George.

But there's no place Grissom would rather be than with his family and its new addition and somewhere up above the clouds there's Warrick Brown looking down on them.

* * *

Reviews anyone?


End file.
